Water and Death
by Wielder of Fate
Summary: Poseidon couldn't bear to break his oath for Sally, since his word was everything to him. Instead, he told Hades that they'd try something unique: Merge the powerful raw energy of both him and Hades to create a new 'God' and merge with Sally to have a son, and they agreed to both be the father as well. Features Dark Percy with powers of Death, Darkness, and Water.
1. Chapter 1

Son of Death

Summary: Posiedon couldn't bear to break his oath for Sally, since his word was everything to him. Instead, he told Hades that they'd try something unique: Merge the powerful raw energy of both him and Hades to create a new 'God' and merge with Sally to have a son, and they agreed to both be the father as well. Features Dark Percy with powers of Death, Darkness, and Water.

Posiedon looked at Sally, hearing again as she pleaded on how she wanted a son. He quietly told her the Oath he'd made, and had finished off with "I can't break my oath, because my word is everything. I wouldn't be the man you fell in love with... Unless... Wait here, Sally."

Posiedon flickered like a peice of vapor, and reappeared before Hades. Hades looked at Posiedon with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you in MY domain, Posiedon? You do know I can attack you for this?" Posiedon nodded calmly, before he spoke. "Brother, I'm not Zeus. No need to act as if we're enemies and not siblings. You know how much I hated that. In any case, I have a propisition. I want to give Sally a son, but I don't want to break my word." Hades looked at him surprised, and said smoothly. "Well, as they say, a little to late for that." Posiedon nodded before he replied. "I know. However, I had an idea. All Three of us swore not to have anymore children... however, we know that our sperm does nothing. It is our Aura at conception that causes demigod creation. So, if you and I merged our Aura, and sent it toward Sally with the egg in her womb, it would be a merge of Aura, showing as both of us as the Father, which can't be possible. Hence, the two Aura's merge to form one unique Aura, and thus we bypass the magical Oath given." Hades looked extemely surprised at this fact, before he spoke. "What will you give me in return, Posiedon?"

Posiedon said calmly. "I will use the power of Eternal Mist to seal the two children of yours in the Lotus Hotel." Hades stared, before growling. "So, what? If I don't agree, you'll tell Zeus of the two?" Posiedon shook his head. "I don't do bribes like that, and you know it. The Eternal Mist allows me to use my domain of the Mist to warp reality itself to form a hole over what is within. This way, Nico and Bianco can be with you here, and only you can see them, being of your direct blood. The rest of the gods, even if they were right in front of them, would see nothing at all. It was a precaution I was willing to take if you didn't accept." Hades looked interested, before a table appeared with two black chairs with a peice of Paper, with two pens on the side.

They sat down, before they began discussing. "So, The Father will be both of us-" Posiedon was cut off with Hades staring at him. "You want to give me partial custody of the child?!" Posiedon began again smoothly. "Of course. He will have some, if not all, of the abilities, and your aura will be at conception. In any case, I'll have Sally and Percy live at the Ocean floor, with the Palace made of some Black Granite, so as to allow you to visit at anytime. I will give your two children the Eternal Mist, as well as allow them to never get sick from any water, nor will they be able to drown. He will also be able to visit you at any time as well, with a pool of clear blue water at your throne room. Any changes?"

Hades sat there thoughtfully, before saying. "I want there to be a Eternal Mist over the Palace, as well as as many dead Ocean fish and plants at the bottom, so that he can practice, as well as a second defense. I also want to give him access to a ghost advisor of my choice, and I want to ensure he has access to all Modern Technology, having been built from my Domain. I also want him free to learn anything and everything, as well as a card that will let him buy anything from any store in the world, using my money of course. I also want this entire Contract to stay between us, Sally, and the child. I also want the name to be changed to Perseus Shinigami Jackson. I want all the terms to be accepted under the Lord Shadow." Posiedon stared at Hades, before they shook hands, and said exactly together. "I swear these terms under Lord Shadow, the Primordial that Began All, Is with all, and Will end All." A shadow fume covered the two Gods, as well as the paper, before the paper vanished. The two brother's looked at each other, and grinned. "Shall we go under Zeus's thumb, my brother?" Hades grinned, his eyes alight with madness. "Why, of course, dear Brother of mine." They both vanished, ocean and earth bound as they were since the beginning.

Sally was surprised as Hades and Posiedon appeared. Posiedon gave Sally the contract, and she read it. She looked at Posiedon, and then turned to Hades, and then back to Posiedon and said calmly. "I hope that means I don't have to have sex with Hades, because if I do, Posiedon, you'll find yourself with no appendage to have sex with." Posiedon flinched violently, while Hades sniggered quietly. "N-No dear. It simply means that He and I take a little of the Aura we exide, and push it into your womb. You don't need to take your clothes off or anything. You'll just feel a tinmgling sensation as it passes through." Hades looked at Posiedon before he said incredously. "You've been whipped into shape by a mortal woman, Posiedon! I should've brought a video camera!" Sally turned to Hades, and walked right up to Hades face, grinning sweetly. "Don't talk like that, dear husband of mine. If your both the fathers, then I'm your Wife as well, and you really don't want to deal with a woman with an imagination as dark as mine, mortal or not." Her sweet voice sent fear in his spine, and poor hades was wondering why a huge cold black shadow had appeared behind her in the form os a woman with a scythe, grinning darkly. Hades felt fear, and he did what any husband did. he bowed his head softly, and said. "Yes, dear." Sally said cheerfully. "Good! Now, since I get to have a son, and you two can't fuck mortal women, try and see if this contract thing works for immortal women as well? I'd really hate to see you guys try to masturbate just because you couldn't have sex with me, not to mention cleaning up after your semen would be incredibly unwanted, and if I have to, I'll make you clean up your own semen using your mouth." Sally walked back to the cabin.

Hades turned to Posiedon and whispered. "She's scary. I'm Lord of the Daed, and I fuckin' fear this woman!" A shoe flew by at dyzzing speeds, whacking him on the head. "Language! I hope my son doesn't curse like you..." Hades whimpered.

End Chapter One.

A/N: Again, sorry for any issues for the mistakes done: I have no Word, so I resort to Notepad.


	2. Chapter 2

Water and Death: Chapter Two

The Will of The Indomitable/ Training of the Son

Hades and Posiedon had raised Percy ever since his birth. They thought they did a really good job, considering they tried to hide their son from Zeus, and his ever watchful eye. They, along with Sally, had stayed at the Black Granite Deep Ocean Palace. Hades was surprised at how much he'd missed the company of his brother Posiedon, and loved his son Percy. Posiedon could easily say the same, except he wasn't surprised. Percy was now six, and they started a training regiment for Sally and Percy.

Hades looked at Percy, eyes full of pride. "Today, son, we'll be working on Training for your abilities. Now, since Granite control is a basic for all of my children, we'll start on that." Percy nodded, his mix-matched eyes staring to absorb the sight before him. Percy's right eye was pitch black, but his left was the color of sea green.

Hades turned, and flicked his hand upward, where a sword of granite appeared, stabbed into the ground. "Focus intently, will the rock to move, and use your imagination to create devastating effects." He turned back to see Percy close his eyes. His eyes widened, as the sheer focal energy he could feel was immense, as much as his own. The ground trembled, before a huge Buster Blade shot out of the ground, stabbed into the floor. Then, he saw a giant armored Sodier appear from the ground as well, and to his shock, the thing moved as if alive, grasping the sword, and lifting it up, holding it to it's side on the right one handed. The soldier's helmet gained glowing red eyes.

Percy gasped out heavily, falling to one knee. "Did... I... do it right, dad?" Hades said slowly, awe in his voice. "You did the impossible. You brought Granite to life, permanent life. No demigod could ever do this before. You'll do great things, my son, great things. Come, we'll get your favorite dessert, and get Posiedon. You deserve a treat." Hades smiled as Percy crowed with joy, running up and hugging him. Percy quickly let go, and ran to find Posiedon himself. Hades turned to the living stone, and said calmly. "Dismiss." The granite sank to the floor like liquid. Hades turned, grinning like a mad man. "I can't wait to see what Percy will cook up next? What, revive the dead and enhance them with more dead bodies around them?" Hades would later be slamming his head against the wall when Percy did just that the day after the Living Granite.

Posiedon was similarly shocked when Percy combined the power of Earth and Water to form, not mud, but Wood. It did not help that this wood had the power to seal away the Sea God's powers for the day with a touch. Nor that Percy created Living Wood to do his bidding. 'Is there anything he can't do?!' Sally simply laughed at her husbands. She and Percy loved everythiung together, including the anime Naruto, hence the idea of Wood. 'They had no idea that Percy's darkness is from me, do they?' She thought, her face stretching into a grin that would make Hades run back to his home for 'safety' purposes. 'Percy, you'll do great things, I just know it, my wonderful Dark Prince.' She smiled fondly, before flicking her hand, breaking two fish's necks at once, before moving on to cook them for dinner.

Simmualtaneusly, Hades and Posiedon shivered with fear.

Percy grinned at the Training room filled with monsters that Hades and Posiedon summoned for training purposes. Percy called forth Riptide, and his second blade, Death Caller. Riptide was a simple bronze blade that had the sheathed form as a ballpoint pen. The Death Caller was somewhat more unique. A blade of Percy's design, the blade was pitch black, with runes of red and blue carved all over the hilt. The sheathed form was actually a pitch black ring. The blade's unique property was that it could slice through nearly every substance, except him, and could suck out the life force of enemies four to six times faster that regular Stygian Iron. Both were tied to him, and him alone.

Percy danced, slashing through most monsers with ease, easily slicing the heads off the Serpents, destroying the skeletons with a slice through the spine, and crushing the giant undead crabs using his Death Caller. 'Cause with a slice of the blade, Death calls for you.' Percy put away his blades, turning to see nothing left. Percy left calmly, leaving two God's wondering what Death Machine they had made.

Sally was so happy when they asked her why Percy called fighting to the Death 'dancing'. That did not help the poor brethren Gods. It did not help that Percy's mind had gained an immese compendium of pure power walled into a form neither could identify, nor penetrate. Percy told him that the mortals called it a 'computer' firewall. He was intending on understanding every function, so as to develop a wall of such power, to be able invade the minds of others if he had to.

Both God's considered not being happy, but decided that interefering on this manner would make Percy think that such abilities all the time would be unacceptable, when during battle, such effects might prove to save his life.

Percy meanwhile, was meditating, his mind easily bringing him into his mindscape. The room was simple, being a grey room, with a huge grey dome surrounding the room. The dome also had colors of black and green in it as well. Percy grinned darkly, as he turned to a desk in the center of the dome, with a single computer. He accessed the computer.

Immediately, he accessed the prototype defense wall section of the mindscape. Percy's eyes glowed softly, as his mind immediately assessed the defense, easily using his imagination to work.

Quickly, the dome gained a square like appearance in his wake. The square began to grow, expanding quickly to the expanse of roughly five thousand miles. Inside the square, trillions of data fragments began to flow, creating unique pathways the size of micro-chips. Then, glowing red data began to form into the walls, in every section. Yellow data began to form as well, creating spires of yellow data.

Percy's eyes closed, as sweat began to flow from his forehead. Huge packets of data flew from his fingertips. The data began to form into a huge pacet with level numbers on them, quickly vanishing through the walls to the designated areas.

Within the levels, many of the packets sprang to form humanoid figures, each of which quickly gained life from the data chips tying them to the mindscape. Soon, personality modules came online, and they prepared for battle. They nodded to their comrades, quickly vanishing to their perspective areas.

Percy smirked darkly, as a giant red moon formed among the final three level's, as a giant tree formed among the final thirty, as the nine bijuu stood among the rest of the level's down to level one. 'I'd like to see even Zeus fight the shinobi world, with only himself as company.'

Percy quietly reprogrammed his computer and base as well. The floor turned to Wood, the walls to gems of all kind. The walls gained huge pipes of pitch black energy, with neon green energy flowing through it. A huge orange wire grew out of the computer, flowing to the four corners of the dome. Orange energy flowed like micro-beams flowing throughout the dome, connecting to the entire mindscape. Percy smirked, as he placed his hand against the floor, kanji flowing like water, until the energy reformed to create a copy of himself. He nodded to his other half, who's hair was sea green, with pitch black skin, and white eyes. The other half grinned at him madly, before turning to the computer. A wristband appeared to Percy's right wrist, weilding the code to his other half.

Percy woke up, his eyes awakening to see his teo fathers sitting across from him. Posiedon looked at him carefully, before asking. "Do you think your mind is ready?" Percy nodded, and grinned darkly. The shadow of Percy swiftly altered into that of a ten-tailed wolf for a short while, but it was enough to freak the God's out. "Fight to kill, or be killed yourself." Hades and Posiedon nodded, before they simulatneously attacked his mind.

Hades was seriously considering killing his son for a plit second, because his frustration was over the top. Barely at level five, he was versing the Sanbi, and the Ichibi. His fire was warped by the power of the Ichibi, and his dead summons were swept away by the Shukaku. Finally, Hades summoned his Death Shroud, and slattered the two enemies. He quickly did this repeatedly, until he reached the final ten levels. Posiedon was there, growling as he summoned Ocean's of water, to be repelled by the dangerous technique of the Nidaime, in his Edo Tensei form. Hades growled, summoning a giant Pillar of Granite, and slammed the Granite into as many of the enemies he could track. To his dismay, the Granite seemed to just vanish, revealing a man with red armor, and eyes of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Hades suddenly jumoed back to Posiedon, cursing a million words a second. Posiedon finally replied. "What has you in a twist?" Hades replied flatly. "I watched a show for fun with Percy, just cause I wanted to see what he liked. That guy," pointing at the man before them, "is Madara Uchiha, no doubt with a few additions to really make things interesting. He weilds the most over-used power since well, ever. Even Zeus's thunder bolts aren't as over powered. The eyes he weilds are the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan: They allow him to see all our powers, movements, and plant illusion's even on our mindscape selves. That is just the tip of the iceberg. His Mangekyo allows the use of Eternal Black Fire that I can't replicate or beat, summoning of Tusykiome to freeze and torture you for three days to a second in real time, and call forth the Susano'o, an armored skeleton that is so high in defense, Zeus's Master Bolt wouldn't even scratch the damn thing. If I am right, he'll also weild the Kamui, the ability to pass through any attacks for five minutes straight, travel to an alternate realm of his own not to mention take you with him. Izanagi, which allows the ability to warp reality for who knows how long, and it's counterpart, Izanami, which allows the ability to trap a user into a high realistic illusion that can't be escaped until objectives are done. In essence, this guy could probably fight Father toe to toe, and even shrug off the Time Lord effect like nothing.

Madara stood there calmly, his eyes gleaming coldly. "Are you done yet, Hades? Are you finally ready... to dance?" Hades shivered, before he told Posiedon. "Go as far back as possible, and don't stop running. Think of a plan." Hades placed his hand on the floor, which began rumbling. Out of the ground, thousands upon thousands of skeletons crawled out of the ground, each growing a black sheen over their bones. Hades gasped out to breath, flicking his hand forward to block a giant fan from hitting Posiedon. Hades growled at Madara's stoic face, the Sharingan glowing deeply into Hades' pitch black eyes. Madara suddenly jumped back, handsigns forming to reveal a gigantic fireball that flew toward him and his skeleton army. Posiedon summoned a huge wave of water, turning it into steam.

Madara shot forward through the steam, his Mangekyo Sharingan glowing as he quickly slattered dozen's with the eaze of one who did it as a hobby. Hades quickly shot giant rocks of Granite, to be angered as the shinobi simply sliced through it like butter. Posiedon roared with inhuman rage, as a giant whirlpool formed and was flung at Madara. Madara's eyes widened, just before the whirlpool hit and flooded the area.

Hades and Posiedon stood there, panting. "Did we get him?" Hades froze, fear etched on his face. "N-No." Madara's voice echoed through the area, cold and uncaring. "Susano'o." Madara swept away the water, his Susano'o towering over them at a terrifying hieght of fifteen hundred thousand feet. Madara smirked, as black fire riveted the armor of the Susano'o. The water seemed to just slide away from Susano'o. Madara's eyes glowed softly, the red eyes pinning down the two Elder Gods. "Let's dance in the next Level." Madara's body glowed with power, as a new Level emerged from the ceiling. Posiedon and Hades cussed a storm.

Hades turned to Posiedon, saying softly. "I may have to use it." Posiedon's eyes widened, and then he nodded. Hades turned to see Madara's armor had gained a huge tear, revealing a man's face in the skin of Madara's shoulder. 'Shit.' "Posiedon, we need to get out of here, that's-" Madara cut in smoothly. "Hashirama Senju, weilder of the Mokuten jutsu. I have faced my friend's jutsu, and survived. Can you say the same, hmm? Mokuten Jutsu: Deep Forest Emergence!"

Out of the water, grew gigantic trees, going toward the two God's. Posiedon roared in defiance, his power of water creating a gigantic cube of Ice to protect them head on. The Wood sliced through the ice like butter, cleaving it to peices. Hades opened his hand out toward the wood going toward them. "Posiedon. Try to win for me will you, brother?" Posiedon's eyes widened. "What are you-" Hades closed his eyes, pouring his energy into a single hand, the hand facing the wood heading their way. "Goodbye, brother. See you outside the mindscape. Retributional Path of Fate!" A glowing green energy shot from Hades hand, searing past the wood, and hit Madara in the chest.

Madara's eyes widened, as he remembered the similiar jutsu used on him by the Nidiame. "Forbidden Jutsu Art: Bind of the Seals of fate Jutsu." Madara muttered. Hades quickly became slaughtered into peices by the wood, slicing through his body like twigs. Madara growled as his own body became ripped to shreds in the same exact way. "Damn you."

The Wood suddenly died out, slowly dissapating. Posiedon saw Hades fade out from the mindscape, and knew that Madara had been taken care of as well. He turned and went to the door, only to freeze when the door vanished. He turned around to see the Level on the ceiling escalate to the final level. "No. That's not fair. Who could be stronger than Madara?" "When I'm combined with the Juubi, of course." Posiedon stared as out of the very air, Madara appeared, his armor gone. The eyes shifted to circular rings, with one eye closed. He gained white hair, and a long flowing white cloak. In one hand, a staff appeared, which looked like DNA, Posiedon noted. "Tsuky No Mei, will be done. You have thirty seconds, before the jutsu tears you apart with the illusional binds." Posiedon summoned as much water as he could, and threw it at the man. "Asura Path: Inhale." The water was inhaled, sucking into a vortex that quickly absorbed it all.

Madara grinned darkly, as a shadowy aura formed around him. "Feel. Despair." Out of the ground grew more copies of Madara, forming seven of them. Posiedon's face paled dramatically. One was hard enough. "I shall not move, nor my clones. I want to see you struggle against the time limit you have left." Posiedon looked up at the moon, seeing it grow blood red, and gained three tomoe and a line on the edge. Posiedon called forth the water of the deepest form, creating a giant Orb of pitch black water. Posiedon roared, as he threw it at, not Madara, but at the moon. The water suddenly vanished, revealing a barrier that could not be penetrated. "Game rules dictate being unable to touch the scenery, including the moon." Posiedon's face grew angry, as the moon gained the second set of tomeo and ring. Water began to form a barrier around Posiedon, forming a cube of pitch black water around him, with glowing green eyes staring at Madara. The final set emerged, and the moon glowed brilliantly. It gained a sun like property, beaming light everywhere. It peirced everything, removing all shadow. Posiedon watched in horror, as the light began to burn through the water like oil, glistening as it surrounded Posiedon. Posiedon grinned at Madara, and said. "You protected my son well. Thank you." Posiedon's form glistened as it was bathed in the light of the moon-sun, and Posiedon vanished. The water vanished as well.

Madara stared at the place Posiedon was, and turned toward the left of the moon. "Data encryption analysis complete: Hades and Posiedon's forms added to the Game. Begin merging forms to create more powerful Player Character? Beginning process... Process complete." Madara's eyes slowly drifted to a shut eye state, as all Data reset and began with updates.

Percy opened his eyes, watching as the two god's shook awake, feeling a massive headache. "That's the most powerful mindscape defense ever. Can you improve it?" Percy grinned, and said calmly. "I have an Auto-Data effectactive. I take an enemy I've defeated, customize them, and add them as part of my defense." Hades and Posiedon looked at each other, and felt that this would'nt end well. "You used us to add to your defense?" Percy nodded, and flicked a hand, forming a ball of pitch black water combined with a tint of green energy. "I also gain a small portion of the abilities used in the mindscape. Which means I know of the Deep Abyss Water, as well as the Retributional Path of Fate. Combined with the ability to force people to enter my mindscape, I can take down many enemies with ease, provided that I can evade their physical attacks long enough." Hades and Posiedon nodded, as the three left to have lunch.

Chapter Two End

Next Chapter: We got Caught... and Still got away with it.

A/N: I'll admit, Percy could be considered the most OP demigod ever... and I feel no shame for it. Percy in the books seemed to survive on the skin of his back half the time, and never really trains, from what we can tell. This Percy trains his butt off, and is a genius in tactical thinking, due to being Hades son, who basically embodies death, and all the ways it occurs. The only major weakness is if another person who can control ocean or the dead fought him on a two and one in the real world... then, he'd be in serious trouble. Plus, the training room gives Percy confidence, but the real world is all the more terrifying since there is no reset button if in grave danger. Hence, my reasoning. Again, I apologize for the mistakes caused from No Microsoft Word.

Although, I must ask: Do you think Percy should eventually become a God? For what and why, or why not if it's a no. Review is love, Review is life. So, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Water and Death Chapter 3: We Got Caught... and Still got away with it.

Hades and Posiedon were busy fighting Percy in the training room, who was now 12. Percy had grown in leaps and bounds, his eyes easily keeping track of the two Gods, as it was a two on one. Percy had trained to focus only on the Aura exuded by the gods, so he was able to track their movements, invisble or fast didn't matter. Percy easily parred away Posiedon's trident, flicking his sword to the side, and then slamming the flat part of the blade to push Hades' mace away, and then sliced through Hades collar bones, who swore in pain. Percy jumped back, his eyes glowed, as he traced Posiedon's movements. 'Like the tide, you become predictable at the beginning or end of a fight.' Percy easily flicked his blade up, to block the trident, and twisted it out of Posiedon's grip, and then sliced through his spine. As both Gods lay on the floor in pain, their golden Ichor flowing out in spades. Percy watched as their wounds slowly  
healed, and they nodded in defeat. Percy nodded and left, heading toward his room for some relaxation.

Hades and Posiedon nodded together, and headed toward their perspective Palaces, when suddenly, with a rush of air, they appeared before Zeus and the Council. Zeus's face was full of rage, the room full of the smell of ozone. "Brother's. It has come to my attention that both of you betrayed the Oath. Now, I want the child brought before me for execution. You have three minutes." They looked at each other, before laughing. "P-Please, brother of mine, you expect me to summon a child, when none exists?" Zeus's face glowed with rage, as he spoke darkly, tersely. "He does exist. His name is Percy, lives in the Palace under a unique mist I can't penetrate, unless your calling Posiedon's wife and son liars." Posiedon's eyes widened, before he gripped his trident tightly, his eyes glowing with rage. Posiedon spoke coldly. "How about a bet, brother of mine. If Percy is either Hades or mine, we relinquish our domains to you, and you can control the sea, and the earth." Zeus grinned, obviously expecting to win. "However, if he's not either of ours, you will allow both Hades and myself to make three Ancient laws that cannot be rescinded unless agreed by every single God and Goddess in existence." Zeus nodded quickly, obviously expecting to win. Athena was looking at the two major Gods like they were mad, until she saw Hades' grin. They sweared on the River Styx, even as Athena tried to tell her Father it was a trap. Too late. It was done.

Posiedon brought Percy forward from his palace as he introduced him to each major God or Goddess. Finally, after introducing him to Zeus, he told the Council to read the boy's aura. They each did so, before they froze. Athena stammered. "I-Impossible. He exudes the same aura as both of you." Zeus grinned and said happily. "I win."

Hades and Poseidon grinned. "Nope. We agreed that if Percy was either mine or Hades, you'd get our domains. He's a mixture of both auras, through a new method we call Aura Merging. Two Gods, or Goddesses, merge their Aura's into a single vessel, and they form a child with the opposite sex. The registration is both God's or Goddess's. There is no single Father or single Mother, removing the limitation from the equation. The Oath was not broken by anyone except yourself, Zeus." Zeus paled dramatically. Hades stepped forward, his cold black eyes glowing with malice. "How does it feel to be on the other end of the stick, dear brother? Not good, hmm? In any case, I and Posiedon each make one law, and then we both decide on the third together.

My personal Ancient Law is to be able to have the same equal rights as the Major Gods and Goddesses here; to have a place here in Olympus, and to have the basic respect I deserve, including a Cabin at Camp Halfblood." Zeus's face paled quickly, as the law was added immediately. A black chair built of bones and skulls next to the chair of Demeter. Posiedon stepped forward, as Hades stepped back. "I move to abolish the Law that states we can't interact with our children, and replace it with the law that we be able to see our children at anytime except Quests, as well as a requirement to claim all of our children by age 12. That is my Law." They both looked at each other and grinned, before both spoke at once. "Our agreed Law is to be able to defy your orders, any God or Goddess, so long as we provide good reason on why, and so long as three others agree with the reason. Also, that all minor God and Goddess be given equal rights as the major Gods and Goddesses" Zeus's face paled immensely, as he realized just exactly what they had done: They had created an opening for any God or Goddess to defy his orders, lessening his power as King immensely. They had expertly tied the major things the major God's wanted with minor requirements, making it nearly impossible to get a majority, let alone a unanimous.

Next Chapter: Camp Halfblood.

A/N: Short, but I wanted a fast update. plus at school, you get a time limit with what you write. :/


	4. Chapter 4

Water and Death 4

Chapter Four: Camp Halfblood

A/N: Well, after destroying the entirety of Canon in a single chapter, I've decided a new chapter is in order. Know this, Kronos is going to be pissed off. Why? Because the Laws now in effect, remove nearly every single demigod in his army. Mwahahahah!

Chapter Start!

Percy told the adults he wanted to go to Camp Halfblood for the summer. Hades and Poseidon stood there calmly, before they said at the same time. "Alright. We have no major issue with this, and as long as you inform your mother of your day via Fire Travel, you'll be able to go." Percy nodded, before he left the room. Hades and Poseidon looked at each other, before Hades asked quietly. "How powerful is Percy going to get? His sheer Aura is nearly our level, not to mention his intellect and wisdom rivals Athena without the arrogance. This is not even including that demon we call a mindscape. All it would take for Percy to win on a one on one is to drag his enemy into the mindscape and their done for. His control over rocks, gems, dead objects, and water are over the top. Add in the ability to actually manipulate life through water, you have an individual where the only thing he's not a God, is due to aging, and death from combat. It does not help that he's trained himself to the point of being able to identify weak points during a fight and exploit them." Poseidon nodded, before he grinned and spoke. "Ah, but at least it's better to be over powered, rather than under powered in a demigod's world." Hades nodded, and they sat, where cards appeared. Hades looked down at his cards and asked. "Got any fours?"

Sally Jackson was so proud of her baby boy, but he was a baby no longer. By the time she was his age, she had gone through more than most adults did in there lifetime, and she wanted the best for her son. She had trained harder than ever to get to the mindset and strength she had, and she had passed that onto Percy. She knew Percy was going to go to Camp Halfblood,and she prepared the three gifts for him. As Percy stepped forward, she looked at him. He had unruly black hair not unlike Harry Potter in the books, a pale face with high cheekbones, small lips that were pink, long black eyelashes, normal eyebrows, and of course his sea-green and pitch black eyes that reminded her of his unique birth. He was taller than her, making him roughly 5'8", wearing a black shirt and pants with a long black trench cloak that reached down to his ankles. 'He always loved to impress.' He also wore boots to complete the image, and knew that Percy from time to time would indulge himself and flip the cloak inside out, which was a lime green. She smiled, looking at her son fondly. She whispered. "My Black Angel, I know you wish to spread your wings and fly. I will not stop you. I give you three gifts to find useful. Remember to call if you have any trouble, though I doubt it, if you get a harem, or if you just want to say hello." Percy smiled, his eyes curling with warmth. He huged her, and she sighed, breathing in Percy's unique scent of vanilla with sea salt. They parted, and smiled. Sally gave Percy three black boxes, each roughly the size of a 4 by 4 box. Percy smiled as he opened the firsat, revealing a mask that held the kanji for Dark Angel on it. He grinned and tried it on, and Sally replied. "The mask has unqiue enchantments; it can summon water from the air to do your bidding, allow breathing in any poisonous environment, cleanse your body of any and all foriegn substances, and makes your face unrecognizable by all except those who've seen your face before." Percy grinned at her, the mask having vanished into the cloak. "Thank you." Sally gestured to the second box, and he chuckled as he opened it. Percy took out a black glove. "The glove of Knowledge. It allows you to make deductions much quicker, makes your dreams far easier to interpret as a demigod, and allows you to absorb the knowledge of an enemy if you hold onto their head for about fifteen seconds." Percy put it on, and the glove vanished, his hands already covered with his own gloves. He grinned at her, and he opened the last box. It was a small black wristband. "The wristband is the most powerful gift I can give. It absorbs your demigod scent, so that way you can travel without fear of monsters attacking. It also tells you if an enemy is nearby with a burning sensation, not to mention giving you the description in your mind directly." Percy huged jher tightly, whispering. "I'll miss you."

She huged him back tightly, before she whispered. "I will to, my Dark Angel. Now, go make the world fear your name." Percy grinned darkly, his black and green eyes glowing omniously. "With pleasure."

Percy looked and said goodbye to his family. Hades and Poseidon gave a thumbs up, while Sally grinned and told him. "Give me plenty of grandchildren to spoil from your future harem Percy!" Percy groaned and said. "I don't even know if I'll get a girlfriend, let alone a harem mom." Percy willed his body to flit through the shadow of the granite to the shadow of the Thalia's tree.

Percy reappeared in the shadow of Thalia's tree. Percy's eyes opened as he stared at the tree. He placed a hand on the tree, feeling the small dim lifeforce within. 'It's alive. Thalia's alive, and keeping the barrier strong! Incredible! Hmm...' Percy focused his eyes on the faint sense of lifeforce from the tree, concentrating until... a flash of light.

Percy opened his eyes, to see his mindscape now had a tunnel made of wood etched into the side of the dome. He walked through it, feeling incredibly old and young at the same time. He walked through it to see the other side was a small room made of wood. The wood was simple, a wooden cube, with a girl encased in vines. Her black hair, her face frozen in concentration. 'Thalia.' Percy stepped forward, his eyes aglow. He placed his hand on the vines, and was surprised when he suddenly could see the entire Camp, encased within the barrier. He could see the dots of red circling, a few trying to get in, but repelled by a yellow line that sliced through the red dots. The red dots vanished, meaning the monsters didn't survive. Percy focused his energy over the shadows over the barrier, imagining the barrier gaining the ability to leech off of monsters to power itself. Immediately, the red dots suddenly gained a green tint, as a grey like film covered the area in front of the barrier. The film stretched to roughly a mile in front of the barrier. Percy yanked his hand from the vines, and noticed the vines had gained a black-ish tint. 'The vines act as a link to the barrier of the camp. If I can find a suitable power source, I could release her from the binds without damaging the barrier. Percy scowled, his eyes squinting. 'What if I...' Percy rammed both hands into the vines, revealing the barrier, and increased the film to a huge black area completely, devouring the monsters within the area of the mile. Percy channeled the ability through the vines, and tied the ability to the vines so that it could do so on it's own, and then began slowly willing the vines to slowly grow firm roots deep into the earth, and into the water below it. He willed the tree to absorb not just sunlight, but to absorb the energy of the dust and water to fuel the barrier even further. Finally, Percy focused the vines to release Thalia from the vines grip, until the huge loss of power made it known that she was no longer connected to the barrier. Percy focused his mind to it's fullest, imagining a packet of water within the tree gained a colony of viruses designed to continuelly take diseases and parasites to strengthen the tree and the barrier. The barrier held, the black smoke retreading to five feet around the barrier, which he deemed effective for now.

After yanking his hands back, he saw Thalia holding her sheild at him, her spear at his throat. "Who are you? What did you do to the barrier?" Percy grinned and replied. "I modified the barrier to gain a portion of my abilities, which means it can now inhale and kill any monster prowling at the entrance, giving the essence to the tree to hold the barrier even further. I formed a colony of viruses that allow the tree to grow even stronger, by removing bacteria and parasites to feed the barrier, as well as make it's roots sink deep into the earth and water to grow that much stronger. I am Perseus Shinigami Jackson, son of Sally Jackson and the two Elder God's Hades and Poseidon, through a process called Aura Merging. You are Thalia, daughter of Zues. Your ability over your mind is astounding even here. Pleasure to meet you, Thalia." Percy flicked the spear away, removing the sheild with a backhand, and then held her hand to his lips, kissing it softly. Thalia blushed heavily. "H-Hey! How do I know your not lying?" Percy grinned, his eyes aglow with power. "Simple. I can show you." Percy placed his hand over her right cheek gently, as he slowly released a river of memories. She gasped, as her mind read everything. "W-Whoa. That was cool. I can't get out, can I?" She said the last sentence sadly, as she looked down at the floor.

Percy lifted her chin, making her look at him gently. "Not yet, but, I can always contact you, since I've made a tendril connection using the Mind Merge ability. I can contact you at any time. In fact, how about a deal? I'll let you feel all of my senses in the real world, and in turn, I can visit you whenever I feel like it, which will be often." Thalia giggled quietly, and nodded. They each took each other's right hand. A glowing lightning bolt appeared on each other's inside wrists. "done. See ya later, Thals." Thalia blushed, and looked annoyed at the new nickname, but before she could say anything, Percy vanished into mist. 'I still want to know why the hell I was giggling. I never giggled, not even around Luke.' Thalia sat down and pondered what was going on.

Percy removed his hand from the tree, noticing a slightly grey mist coming from the ground at the barrier line. Percy walked through the barrier, and felt nothing. Satisifed that the enchantment was working, he walked toward the Big House, his cloak blowing in the wind menacingly.

Percy knocked and a man in a wheelchair opened the door. His eyes detected the aura hidden within the wheelchair. "Hello, Chiron. My name is Perseus, and I would like to join Camp Halfblood." Chiron nodded, and called out behind him. "Annabeth. Please show Perseus around." A girl with blond hair and storm grey eyes came up to him and said flatly. "Fine. Let's go, Perseus." Percy nodded, and they left the Big House, Percy noting the aura of another immortal nearby.

Percy easily kept up with Annabeth as she quickly explained everything in short, flat sentences. He noted that her body language indicated she was very close to attacking him. "Why do you look like you hate me... and haven't even met me?" Annabeth whirled around, her stormy eyes aglow with anger, borderline hatred. "You tricked Zeus, and my mother, Athena. It does not help that your the son of Poseidon and Hades either. Why should I like you?" Percy stared at her eyes, before his own eyes flared with pure power. His voice was calm and collected. "Your a foolish daughter of Athena." Her face turned red with sheer rage, but before she could retort, he spoke. "Prejudice is when you hate someone for something they have no control over. I can't control whom my parents are, nor can I say that Zeus was kind. He threatened to kill me for simply existing. Not only that, they did not provide a single reason why I should not exist in the first place. At least Athena has a reason to hate Poseidon, namely Athens' flooding. You, however, have no define reason that I've done personally to you, which makes you illogical, and makes me question how you can be a daughter of Athena, when you can't even see for yourself if I'm so 'bad' and 'evil', that you have to have someone else do it for you. Let us finish the tour, and then I will leave you alone, because, I don't hang out with degenerate half-wits." Annabeth looked extremely angry, whipping out her dagger, and charging at him.

Percy sighed as he easily grabbed the dagger, flicking it out of her hands, leaving her weapon-less. "Enough. You released your rage and still lost. Forget the tour, I'm leaving." Percy left quickly, his cloak bellowing softly. Annabeth looked upset with herself, as her mind suddenly absorbed what he said properly, without rage. 'He... he was right! I acted like one of the Are's kids! I'll make it up to him, and apologize properly.' She left toward her cabin, not knowing her cheeks were red, and not with anger.

Percy calmly stepped toward the space between the Poseidon Cabin, and the newly made Hades Cabin. Drawing forth his reserve of power, he imagined the ground forming into a small alcove with a metal door, he imagined a glowing red skull with green eyes to make sure only he could enter. He imagined the door opening to a room filled with coffins, and each coffin filled with blood, and skeletons of many animals and humans littering the floor. He imagined the third coffin to the right on the three hundredth row being the true entrance to his home. The Cabin was underground, and spanned the entire Camp Halfblood, tunnels that allowed only Percy to travel it's lengths in seconds, for everyone else to be hours. He imagined a huge master bedroom made of ocean shells and the bottom of the tunnels made of a small clear marble, with the ocean underneath, giving it an omnious blue glow, which the floating blue candles of green fire not helping. The next room would hold a huge fireplace made of black granite, and the fire being an erry purple. He imagined himself being able to slide through the walls like water, being able to surface anywhere on the surface of Camp Halfblood. He imagined a storage room, a cooking area, a training room, a forge area, and a ritual room. He relinquished his energy all at once, which flew to do his bidding.

Percy opened his eyes to reveal exactly what he imagined. He sighed as he slipped through the door, to warp to his bedroom to rest a little. 'Not bad for my first visit to Camp Halfblood.' He mused to himself.

A/N: I seriously apologize for the lack of Microsoft Word, since it means very poor grammar and spelling, not helped by my mediocre typing skills, plus my dyslexia, equals a recipe of disaster.


	5. Chapter 5

Water and Death Chapter Five

Chapter Five: Capture the Flag, Camp Fires, and a Quest to go get a Master Bolt. Joy.

Percy felt that Camp Halfblood was, in a word, a hailstorm. Everything was always changing, moving around. One of the Athena kids told him that it was because that due to most, if not all, of the demigods had ADHD, so it was best to keep everything moving. Percy had nodded calmly, as he had set out for some sword play.

He walked toward the arena, which was simply a bunch of stones in a circle. He saw a blond guy disarm the grey haired child easily, and asked if anyone wanted to spar. He grinned, and said calmly. "I will. Name's Percy." The blond guy nodded and said. "Luke Castellan. Get out your weapon, or choose one from the table." Percy nodded, and summoned his blade Riptide. He held it in front of him, raised up to mid-chest. Luke dashed forward, his blade moving into a flat position to buffer his own blade away. 'Not bad, but too slow.' He flicked his own blade to a flat position, and circled it, smashing the edge of Luke's blade with his own, and twirling it out of Luke's grasp. Luke stared in shock. Percy grinned, and he said calmly. "Your pretty good, but your too slow for me. Bye." Percy turned, and walked away.

He had no idea that he'd beaten the best swordsman in the camp, with ease. His eyes widened when he saw the Hepheaustus Cabin kids carrying some metals into the Cabin. he quickly walked toward them, asking. "Excuse me, but may I join?" The two kids looked at him, before asking. "What for, we're simply making swords." Percy grinned, as he took out three blue prints. "I want to se if I can make these." The two kids looked at each other, shrugged, before saying. "Sure."

Beckendorf walked toward a kid that was working on something in the Cabin. He didn't recognize him, and he shrugged. 'It's not the first time some Athena kid got an idea that he/she wanted to make. Either way, I'm curious why he needs to use a laser.' he walked forward and asked what he was doing. The black haired kid looked at Beckendorf, who was surprised to see two mis-matching eyes. "I wanted to see if these ideas could actually be done, so I made blue prints for myself. Check them out if you want." Beckendorf nodded, before picking up the first one. He scanned it slowly, his eyes widening at just how terribly effective this blueprint was. 'A Knife Launcher. Using some sand from a destroyed monster into the capsule allows the magical Launcher to target anything that holds the substance without missing, like a heat missile. The Knife is made of either C. Bronze, or Stygian Iron, which is enscribed to reappear inside the Launcher after contact with a solid force. Note: Could be designed to use needles or even toothpicks filled with paralyzing poison.' Beckendorf looked at the kid, resolving to do anything if he could join his team for the flag mission. 'Seriously, why hadn't anyone thought of it? More specifically, what other ideas does this kid have?'

Percy finished using the laser, and began to connect the pieces, until in just five minutes, it was done. His first Kunai Launcher. He connected it to his wrist, grinning as it vanished into the Cloak's powerful Gear enchantment. He turned to see the leader staring at him. He quirked his head, and asked. "Yes?" The leader shook his head, before sticking out his hand, and said. "Name's Beckendorf. This idea is amazing, and I want to ask if you'll be willing to let us join your Team for Capture the Flag?" Percy sighed and said. "I don't even know what your talking about." Beckendorf nodded and explained. "Capture the Flag is a game between Teams of Cabins to capture a flag from opposing ends of the forest in various locations, often times fighting to the flag. The winner receive various gifts, most usually meaning getting first shots at showers, desserts, the like. Your idea has merit, so I'm asking if we can join your team. This means that your willing to make various copies of the Launcher so we can use them against our opponents, and we in turn, make you leader. The Launchers can have an enchantment to break apart after the game, so that way no one takes it. It's what we put for all of our successful stuff. "

Percy thought about and asked. "Are you allied to any other Team yet?" Beckendorf nodded, and said. "We're allied to Athena's Cabin, and the Hermes' Cabin." Percy nodded and said. "I'm willing to allow you to join, but you must cut off from the Athena Cabin." Beckendorf looked hesitant, and then asked. "Why?" "Because, the Athena cabin tend to take knowledge at face value, they don't really evolve past what they read. They don't use imagination for their intellect, aside from the select few." Beckendorf nodded, he'd noticed that flaw quite brilliantly with Annabeth, she seemed to hate whatever her mother hated, and disliked whatever her mother disliked, etc... "Very well. How soon can you form these Launchers?" Percy grinned, as he pressed a hand into the bench.

The bench suddenly began to form duplicate parts, and then assemble into duplicate Launchers. Percy elaborated. "I wanted to have a bench of my own, and didn't want to have to make new objects to replace old ones. The bench only duplicates what I want it to." Beckendorf nodded, inwardly wondering that such a powerful effect could occur. "Thank you, Percy. I hope this works out well for us." Percy nodded, and set back to work, putting away the Launcher blueprint.

Percy easily finished his other two blueprints and left the Cabin. He walked toward no where in particular, until he sunk into the ground. Two demigod's blinked before shrugging and walked on.

Percy appeared in the fireplace. He flicked a finger, and green flames spawned alive. He walked through, and appeared in front of the fire place in his home under the sea. He saw his mother smiling at him, and he grinned. He noted that her eyes were red, and tear tracks were down her face. He hugged her and askjed if she was okay. She chuckled softly, her chuckle smooth and cold. "I'm fine. Simply missed you. You'll always be my baby boy, no matter what anyone says. Unfortunately, Zeus believes you stole the Master Bolt somehow, and has told both of your Father's that he had enforced the old Ancient Laws, with the other gods in agreement to him. Most likely, Zeus threatened them with removing their Godhood in secret unless they agreed. It's why your father's haven't visited you yet. I'm afraid that Zeus is much, much more ruthless now. I'm afraid that you will not survive." Percy's eyes glowed with sheer rage. He hugged her tightly, telling her it was okay, and that he'd be fine. Sally nodded silently, her face carved between rage and worry. "Your father's are currently stuck in their domains, because Zeus has them on what we call 'House arrest'. I can't leave because Zeus is using every ounce of power to try and beam his electricity into the mist. It's currently holding, but it's a matter of time before it shears through and destroys the Palace and everyone in it. If I leave, the mist will not only vanish, but the electricity will destroy it's next available target in the nearby area; Poseidon. If I don't leave, the electricity will destroy me, but no further." Percy's eyes were wide as snow globes with horror. Percy growled, as his aura formed around him. the dark aura blackening even further, until it was just short of solid.

"I will stop him." Sally nodded and kissed Percy on the cheek, whispering. "I know you will. Go, baby, or otherwise I won't let you go." Percy nodded, and he kissed her on the cheek and left for the fireplace. he looked back at her sitting on the table, looking very, very alone. A tear slid down his face as he vanished through the green fire.

Percy reappeared, and set to training, his eyes glowing with determination, hope, worry, and anger.

It was the day of Capture the Flag, and Beckendorf was wondering where Percy was. To his surprise, Percy seemed to slid out of the ground in front of him. He was wearing his usual cloak, with a pair of black sunglasses. "Ready to go?" Percy nodded, his face stony. The several kids behind Beckendorf grinned and gave Percy thumbs up. Percy smirked and nodded to them in retaliation.

After Chiron gave his explanation, the Teams went to their separate bases. The fight was now dangerous; Every Cabin versus Percy's, Beckendorf's, and Hermes. Percy had already come up with a plan.

Flashback

Percy looked at the cabin members, sighed, and spoke. "I'll be honest. We are overwhelmed 20 to 1. However, our Launcher's easily make that to an advantage. So, we place a false guard in front of the flag, about three people. Then, we have five people hold the perimeter to shoot anyone that is not on the safe list. Then, me and Beckendorf will go hunting." the Cabins looked at each other and grinned. Luke grinned lightly, his eyes glowing with mirth.

It was a slaughter... for the other team at least. It worked like a charm, using the arrogance of the Athena Cabin against them. Percy took down at least half the units, using a powerful upgraded Launcher that could use the earth as a tracking radar, to dodge objects such as trees and rocks. Percy easily had the flag, and was already at his side of the feild. Suddenly, just before passing the perimeter to win, his instincts tingled with danger. He turned while jumping sideways, shooting his Launcher. The needle flew and was knocked aside by something. 'Invisibility, huh? Fine. Activate.' His sunglasses showed him thermal, and he could see a girl demigod weilding a dagger. 'Annabeth.' He summoned Riptide, and pretended to be confused and scared. Once she got close, he knocked away her dagger and sliced at her. She ducked, and something was torn. She appeared in vision, and he shut off her eyes. She looked down at her Yankee cap with sorrow, before roaring with rage. She ran at him, somehow holding two daggers. Percy grinned, and he easily parried her knives away, before knocking her out with a headbutt. He walked through the flag, showing he won. Chiron rang his horn, signifying the winner.

Suddenly, the ground trembled. He turned to see a Hellhound bound in green energy, heading toward him with rage evident. Percy snarled, his Death Caller forming and slicing through the Hellhound. It vanished after bowing to him. Percy's eyes glowed with anger. Someone had just tried to frame his father, and by the look on Chiron's face, that enemy had succeeded.

Percy calmly kept telling Chiron. "No, my father had no part of this. The Hellhound was summoned." Chiron looked half-convinced, until something crossed his mind, and he shook his head. "No, I believe it's the only reason. Anyway, go to the Oracle, and ask for your Quest." Percy wrenched open the attic, and went inside, the door shutting behind him. He ignored the antiques until he came across the skeleton. He saw green smoke come out of the skull, until suddenly voices could be heard.

"Your Path, altered by choice beyond your making." The voice sounded errily like Annabeth's.

"You will go west and face the god that has turned." The voice sounded like his teacher, Mr. Gryffin.

"You will defy The King throughout the deed, and will see the item safely returned." The voice was of his father, Poseidon.

"And fail to save what matter's most, in the end." That voice, sounded chillingly, like Sally.

Percy left the attic, trying to keep his cool. He reiterated the first part of up to the god that had turned, but didn't say the rest. Chiron nodded and told him he could take two companions for his Quest. Percy thought to himself, before he spoke. "I choose Charles Beckendorf, and no one else." Chiron nodded solemnly, and left to go tell Beckendorf.

Afterwards, every one went to a campfire for sing-along, and marshmallows. Mr. D continued to give Percy strange looks, but he ignored them. They hadn't spoken, so he had no issue or kindness to the Wine God. Although, as an act of good faith, he had told Mr. D. that while he couldn't create wine, he could have the satyrs make it and give it to him. It was mostly to show to Zeus that he had no fear of him, but it was an act of good faith all the same.

He and Charles Beckendorf nodded to each other as the Quest was tomorrow.

End Chapter Five

A/N: What do you think? Tell me in a review, for reviews are life to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Water and Death

Chapter Six: The Quest Begins

Percy grinned as he had his stuff ready for the quest. His sunglasses had been replaced with a strip of black cloth tied over his head, and he had the hood up, so that the shadows abscurred his face from view. His mouth curved nto an even further darker grin, his blue eye dimming as the black eye seemed to glow with dark amusement and hatred. 'I will find your Master Bolt, and when I do, I'll change it to be so weak, even a regular stick would be stronger.' Percy flicked a hand, revealing a wristband that held lots of Kanji's on it. 'If I can replicate it, we could go through the Quest with a sure bet of not being detected by monsters... which makes it quite unfortunate that I can't.' Percy turned to see large bag filled with what looked like small black marbles with a red glow to them. He picked up the bag, and read the note underneath it.

'To my son, these are my final gifts to you, in case you end up on a quest. These 'marbles' are a mixture of Poseidon's and my own energy. They will allow you to do many things, but the two primary functions are this; They can burn a monster with the pitch black flames of Amaterasu, destroying their lifeforce while giving you the opportunity to use their spoils as an aide in your quest. Second, it can create the 'moldable shadows', allowing you to create items with sheer will. The down side, is that the marbles consume your own energy to activate, so be careful.

Poseidon and Hades'

Percy nodded, and put the bag into his vastly absorbing space cloak. 'Let's go.' He turned and left the room, floating up into the ground level above.

Percy and Beckendorf were at the tree, and Beckendorf turned to Percy. "What'll we do now? How are we getting anywhere?" Percy said in reply, not taking his eyes off the tree. "The control over Darkness is rudementary, and dangerous. The control over Fire is even more so. I can travel myself with instinctual ease, but for others, I may end up killing you, so that option is not viable. On the other hand, I could use one of my gifts could work to my advantage. Either way, I need to do something first." Beckendorf nodded and sat down, clearly willing to relax for a while. Percy placed his hand on the tree, after a flash of green, Percy felt his mind warp.

He appeared before Thalia, who was smiling, happy to have company. Percy grinned and nodded to her in kind. Percy focused on everything that happened, compressing it into a ball of glowing grey energy, and passed it on to Thalia. Thalia gasped as the knowledge flooded her mind. After grasping it for a while, Thalia turned to Percy, before hugging him, saying she was sorry. Percy said. "It's alright. The sins of the father don't pass on to the daughter after all." She nodded, before bidding him good day.

Percy reappeared in his own mind, before connecting to his body. He opened his eyes and told Beckendorf firmly. "We'll travel on foot. I need to ensure that whoever took the Master Bolt, will think that he/she can just do what they want, while we can pretend to travel the U.S., so that way we can easily find out who's doing fathers would never even bother with the Master Bolt... it's pointless, because Zeus is paranoid." Beckendorf nodded, and they left... or at least tried to, when someone hollered at them. Percy turned toward the voice and saw Luke throw something at them. Percy's hand shot out and grabbed the box quickly. Within, was a pair of shoes that had the word 'Mia' across the sides. Percy immediately understood. 'Flying shoes of Hermes... Meh.' Percy vanished the shoes, and they turned and left. Luke's face held a creepy grin as he thought. 'Perfect.'

Percy and Beckendorf walked for a while, before they found a truck slammed in the ground before them. They grinned at each other, before modifying it to their needs. Soon, they had a pitch black truck flying down the highway, the truck filled with many traps and effects in case a monster tried to attack.

End Chapter Six

A/N: I've had the poll up for awhile, so look at it, and vote, people. Tell me what you think of the story so far, and wish me luck; SAT's tomorrow.


	7. Hiatus from the Site

IMPORTANT NOTICE: For the first time ever, I was forced to delete a story. Not only that, it was against my will, and I was threatened. The group known as 'Eliminators' told me the following: 'The story is good, but since it has the copied lyrics of Jim Croce's "Time In A Bottle", it breaks the following part of the Content Guidelines:

Actions not allowed:  
3. Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain.

Please remove all of the copied lyrics from your story before someone can use them as evidence in their abuse reports.

And in case you're wondering when and why that rule is made, here is the background information. Back on April 27, 2005, the admins put this message on the front page regarding songfics:

In addition, [this site] would like to address a growing problem. For whatever reason, some writers feel it's okay to copy-n-paste musical lyrics they have not written into their fiction. If you did not write it, do not post it. This has always been our policy. Please remove these entries immediately to avoid account closure.

Keep in mind that "public domain" means something that has expired intellectual properties, like Shakespearean works. And disclaimers don't cut it for song lyrics. Not even changing a few words from the original song will be enough.

From: catspats31, Member of Eliminator (a group somewhat similar to Critics United)'

I was forced to delete it, and I am ANGRY. I feel violated at the deepest, most personal level; My Stories. This is extremely wrong in my eyes, and I find that if this is a second rising of another 'Critic's United' group, I will not only leave this community, but I believe you should too. It's not worth writing in this community, if you must live in fear of deletion, because you decided to write without censoring your works, or censoring your writing of anything, especially when you admit you didn't own the property utilized. Creative Common License, . Look it up! This is disgusting, to think they can violate our right to write what we wish, so long as we don't profit from it.

This has been posted on all my stories, because I'm taking a break from this site for a while. I need to keep a cool had, to write stories the way they should be in my eyes. I'm sorry.

**If you think should be in under new, fair management for all writers to write without fear, Copy and Paste this on your Profile, and also your Stories: Wielder of Fate**


	8. Chapter 7

Water and Death Chapter Seven: Bolt of Lightning; Medusa's Downfall

As the truck flew down the highway. I sat in the passanger seat, my head thinking furiously. 'How would Zeus rally so much support so easily? Unless... Athena. Of course. Her wisdom, combined with her arrogance, allows her to threaten any God or Goddess with their weakest points. I growled, as my aura shifted heavily. My eyes widened, when I felt a massive pressure appear above the trucks. 'Oh HELL NO!' Focusing my intent sharply, I imagined my aura compressing, solidifying. I whispered darkly. "Try and strike this, asshole. Susano'o!" My aura came to life, surrounding beckendorf and I in the inside of the ribcage. I saw the truck get torn apart by the aura solidified power. The lightning bolt struck the top of the skull, before dissapating harmlessly. I smirked coldly, gathering my aura around me, as I focused it sharply. I raised my hand skyward, roaring. "Taste your own medicine asshole! Appear before the Thunder, Karin!" A giant dragon of pitch black electricity appeared out of the skull of my Susano'o. "Wipe away with the Thunder Clap, Karin!" The dragon shot forth, tracking the signature that had struck the skull beforehand.

Olympus

Zeus's eyes widened in fear, as out of the clouds, appeared a giant black dragon made of electricity. 'Shit!' it roared in his face, before it changed into a single spear of black energy that struck forth. He roared in agony, as it impaled his chest. ('I've been impaled.' Couldn't help it.) The black electricity coursed through his body, somehow negating his immunity to electricity. Suddenly, he cowered. In front of him, appeared a giant black hooded figure, holding a pitch black scythe. A voice of the coldest, darkest malice echoed from the hood. "Strike me again, and I will show you why no monster messes with me! Have a taste of my power! Tusykiome!" Zues's eyes rolled up in the back of his head.

Zeus would never divulge what he felt in Tusykiome, ever. The only thing anyone would get out of him, was a pale face of fear.

Mortal Realm

I gently dissapated Susano'o, as we landed on the ground. Beckendorf shouted. "What was that?!" "Zeus tried to fry us with a lightning bolt, I responded with my Ultimate Defense, and an attack of electricity of my own. I should tell you, being trained by both Posiedon and Hades has given me an edge over most things out here." Beckendorf grinned happily. "Dude, if you can stand up to Zeus, you can stand up to anyone!" I nodded calmly, as I recalled my aura to me. I spoke. "My powers are great, but costly. I can use Susano'o about five times a day. After that, my aura is simply not strong enough to collect into something so huge and powerful. Blades, knives, guns, those I can still create, provided I know what I'm doing. I'm still training my Susano'o though. My goal is to make it so strong, that it can create weapons and shields strong enough to utilize it. For now, I use it's bare skeleton." Beckendorf nodded calmly. I looked around, before I notived an out of the way place. I pointed it out to Beckendorf. "We'll see what's there."

Once we walked toward it, I read the sign overhead. 'Aunty Em's Garden... Something's not right.' My instincts flared up, and years of following them, I obeyed. I walked into the garden, surprised to see many statues. My eyes fkared open, when I could feel the lifeforce of each statue. 'They're alive! Wait... No, they're not. This is permanent Petrification! Only a few known monsters can do this, and judgng by the horrorified faces, it can only be Medusa and her Gorgons.' I snarled softly, as I told Beckendorf to sit outside the gate, and don't enter until I come back. He nodded, nervously. He said softly. "Be careful alright, I don't want a friend of mine getting injured or dying because I wasn't there." I looked at him surprised, before grinning and nodding in confidence. I walked back toward the door, my aura collecting softly. I knocked on the door, pretending to be an orphan in need of food.

As soon as I had my fill of burgers and fries, she becomed me to stand for a 'photo' I stood calmly, waiting for her to unviel her face. As soon as the viel was almost off, I hissed. "Chidori Nagashi." A spear of black lightning struck the gorgon in the chest, killing her before she knew what happened. I focused my aura around the head, cloaking it calmly, negating it's powerful eyes. I opened my eyes, staring into the face of Medusa. I smirked calmly, as I focused my aura into her head. As soon as that was done, I imagined the eyes ability leaching into my own aura. I felt it leak into my aura. I smirked, crushing the head like paste. I no longer needed it. My very aura had the power to petrify those he chose that looked upon it at will. I headed back to Beckendorf, telling him all was well. We moved on to a nearby dumpsite, to scrounge for supplies for another vehicle.

End Chapter Seven

A/N: Been awhile huh? Either way, a new chapter. Unfortunately, I'll be moving soon, so I'll probably be unactive for awhile my other stories are also being worked on, so don't worry there, either. Yeah, no Word, so expect mistakes and the like. Sorry about that. Tell me what you think.

Next chapter: Chapter Eight: Boring tasks for a War God, Illegal Trafficking deserves no mercy, Lotus Casino...Limitless Money? Sign me up!

Explanation: Many of you express dissapointment, and indeed even anger at me utilizing Naruto for Percy's technique's and abilities. Some of you even express it should be in the Crossover category. I would just like to say that I'm sorry that i dissapointed you, that I angered you. I had not realized it had hurt as deeply as it had done so. I would like to inform all of you that this will change, most likely by next chapter to be honest. Remember, Percy bases most of his aura, and abilities off of his favorite show, 'Naruto'. By next chapter, he will realize that he shouldn't limit himself in that manner, so he will strive to be creative and unique, because he will believe that he should strive to make his own powerful abilities, and not off of others. I hope that appeases you, if only slightly.


	9. Intermission: 'Bad' Ending Possibility

The 'Bad' Ending for Water and Death

Summary: came up with this at around 3 in the morning, but I wanted to write thos down after enjoying an epic soundtrack. Listen to it for yourself:

Title: Momentum

Artist: Audiomachine

Composer: Mark Petrie (ASCAP)

Album: Origins

Genre: Epic Powerful Choral Action Trailer Score

The Link is here: watch?v=SOl4xV1cqhY

May or may not happen, and this particular action is unlikely.

Here you go.

Percy stared at the tv, seeing a huge pillar of lightning peirce the ocean. He failed, and he failed everything. His body felt numb, and slowly rage and utter loathing began to fill him entirely. 'No. No, no, no, no, no! I will not accept this! I can not accept this!' I left the hotel I'd stayed in, walking into the rain. I took out the bag of powerful marbles given to me by my fathers. I sobbed silently, tears trickling down my face. I knew who had done this, and I was no push over. 'I'm done. He's finished.' I slammed the bag into the ground, using my foot to crush them all at once, releasing a giant wave of aura-like energy, enough to make a hurricane look jealous. The huge wave of pitch black energy collected, as my mind focused intently. The cloud collected, as my eyes stared. Soon, many small pieces of pitch black metal appeared, slowly collecting into a giant wave of pitch black missiles, by the thousands of thousands. My rage boiled, as my eyes began to glow with fury, and power. The Earth shattered apart, huge amounts of rock floated into the air under my command. Clouds of ice needles appeared surrounding the rocks floating into the air. "GGGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DIE!" I roared in rage,The entire wave of mix-matched weapons flew through the air so quickly, it was a blur to even my eyes.

Olympus's alarm sounded. Zeus and the Council startled. Posiedon and Hades, turned to Zeus, as they said softly. "You brought the end of Olympus, because of your foolish pride. We will show you the same courtesy you showed our wife; None." They sat, even as the major Council panicked. No matter what Zeus said or did, they did not budge. Out of the air, like forbidden monster, appeared a giant collection of pitch black missiles, ice needles, and giant rocks that dwarfed even Olympus. They flew mercilessly, striking the entire city, and even destroying the wards of magical protection like wet paper. The Council shreaked as the huge rocks tore apart the center of the Gods. Olympus, the city and grounds were demolished entrely, leaving only the Hall of the Gods. Hundreds of pitch black missiles plunged into the citadel, destroying most of the Hall, ripping a hole through it. The rest of missiles, as well as the ice needles, and the three or four remaining rocks plunged forth.

The last of the Olympus, had been obliterated, leaving nothing of their legacy. As time reversed, as humanity slowly vanished, as inventions and intelligence began to vanish like a dream, Percy plunged Riptide and Death Caller into himself, and fell into the bottom of the ocean.

A/N: Quite short, but again, not much effort was really put in. I didn't have the luxury of typing as much detail, and I was simply tired, so I ddn't do everything. Tell me what you think, per usual.


End file.
